


I Call it Pickle Juice

by Dxlilith



Series: Song and Deth [7]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7229260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxlilith/pseuds/Dxlilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Toki 18th birthday and the boys all put in their best efforts when it comes to gift giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call it Pickle Juice

"Uhh, Pickles...don't you think that's enough...uh...everything?"

"What? This? Nah. I'm actually reducin' da recipe for da kid."

"Yeah but two bottles?"

"Yeah, it's normally four wit whiskey as a chaser."

"Wait, is this the shit you..."

"Yup, I made it for yer birthday too. Had ya dancin' on tables singin' the YMCA."

\---

"Toki."  
   
"Ja?" Toki swallows the lump in his throat. He felt hot, like his entire body had caught on fire and his skin still buzzing from earlier.

"Min söta Toki." Skwisgaar carresses the young man's face. Toki shudders from the contact as it is both pleasant and wildly unexpected. This entire night has been so far. "Ams you ready for your present?"

\---

"I got him thish."

"Wow Murderface, he's turning eighteen, not eight."

"Well, just goes to schow you who knows him better."

" _Eighteen_. You could've gotten him a knife or a nudie mag, but a teddy bear?"

"Imagine if you will; two years ago, we just finished a show in Aushtin and we crashed into a Dimmu drive thru."

"Yeah, we like maimed an old lady. It was brutal." 

"Yeah and remember what the manager gave ush when he realized who we were?"

"Free kid meals?"

"And what was in Toki's kid meal that he kept with him for months until schomeone schet it on fire."

"You set his little plastic bear on fire. Said it wasn't  metal enough and he locked himself in his room until Pickles brought out some of his special brownies."

"Yeah well, I am a man of schentiment sho I got him thish. Look, it even has a little devil tail."

"Ugh" Nathan grimaces. "That's actually kind of cute, get it out of my face."

\---

Toki nods his head yes, of course he wanted his present. He's sitting on the bed so he has to crane his neck back to look up at the Skwisgaar who he is just realizing is shirtless. When did Skwisgaar take off his shirt? Never drink Pickles' drink, it makes you not notice things. Like how Skwisgaar is very close to him and smells like cookies. Or was that his own scent?

"Close your eyes." Skwisgaar whispers.

Toki closes his eyes and soon feels hands on his shoulders. Slender fingers dig into him only to slide up and against the sides of his throat and cup his face. Two thumbs tilt his chin forward and he can feel Skwisgaar's breath cooling his skin.

"Skwi..." The inquiry is cut short by a pair of vodka-infused lips.

\---

"From me ta you!"

"What ams..." Toki doesn't finish as Pickles is tipping a glass tumbler of green liquid to his lips. It tastes sweet and bitter, like the sour candies he sometimes catches the drummer sucking on but it also burns all the way down. He likes it and takes the glass into his hands to continue drinking.

"I call it Pickle Juice. It's got a little bit of rum, little bit of coke, jolly ranchers, and a secret ingredient."

"The secret is rohypnol isn't it?" Nathan says, eyeing his own glass.

"Not my style chief, roofies make it so you don't remember anythin'." Pickles picks up his glass from the coffee table. "There might be some special k in it though."

"That woulds explains Natends table dancings." Skwisgaar waggles his eyebrows at the singer.

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't giving out lap dances."

"Oh man," Pickles snorts. "Murderface was soooo fuckin' freaked."

"Hey, you would be too if thish fuckin' tart shtarted grindin' on your dick."

"You should be thankful anythin' what comes nears your dick."

"Fuck you man!"

"I thinks," Skwisgaar pauses to take a sip of his Pickle Juice. "I wills pass." 

"Ams there mores of this?" Toki hiccups. He felt funny, everything around him was going fuzzy, warm, and his skin was buzzing. Was skin supposed to buzz?

"Comin' right up." Pickles grabs the empty tumbler and heads for the giant glass bowl at the center of the table.

"Sho Toki, I got you thish an' I think you're gonna love it." Murderface reaches behind the couch and pulls out a black trash bag with a blue ribbon poorly tied at the top. Toki smiles so wide his mouth hurts but he doesn't care because Murderface got him a birthday present this time and not just a half smoked joint. He takes the bag and rips it open in a flurry of plastic. A pair of glass amber eyes look up at him and it's love at first sight. 

"Oh Moidaface, dis ams...dis ams....thanks you!" Toki tucks the stuff toy into his arm and hugs the bassist. "I loves him so much!" He nuzzles into the nape of Murderface's neck and sighs. "He ams so perfects and I will loves him until I dies."

"You guys...want a...uh room or something?"

\---

His head was spinning so he reaches out to balance himself and slips his fingers into Skwisgaar's belt loops, bringing the man even closer.

"Ivrig." Skwisgaar mumbles, their lips parting for a second. He leans into the boy, placing his knees on either side of his hip so that he could sit on top Toki's lap. He can feel the growing erection in Toki's pants against the curve of his ass and pulls away just enough to say. "You ams very eager."

Toki's pupils are blown, only a tiny sliver of blue left and his lips are swollen. His cheeks are pink and his breathing heavy. He is beautiful and it was thanks to Skwisgaar. He knew how to make anyone beautiful, pliant, and filled with desire. Toki was no different. He wanted him, just like everyone else wanted him and now that he was eighteen, he was more than happy to oblige.

"Skwisgaar..."

" _Shh..._ " Skwisgaar places a finger against the boy's lip. "Takes off your shirt." 

Toki complies, removing his shirt in one swift motion and chucking it across the room.

"Look at all this muskles." Skwisgaar awes, his hands roaming across the hard lines of Toki's chest and arms. He knew the boy had joined Nathan for workout sessions but here was proof he was doing more than just obsessing over the singer. 

"Skwisgaar, hvorfor..."

" _Shh_." Skwisgaar captures Toki's lip but only for a second before pressing his lips against his jawline. He creeps torturously onto his neck and onto his shoulders, grazing his teeth just enough to pinch and swipe his tongue along. The softer the flesh, the longer he attends to it.

\---

The cake, Toki's first ever actual birthday cake, is in the shape of a black flying v guitar. Eighteen blue candles line the neck and the words Happy Birthday Toki are written along the side. It is literally the most beautiful thing Toki has ever seen and he has to remind himself not to cry because crying was for babies.

"Blow out the fucking candles!"

"Don't forget ta make a wish!"

"Ja, like betters guitar playings!"

"Fucks you Skwisgaar!"

"Blow the damn candles out so we can have schome cake!"

\---

Toki's breath comes in short, whimpering gasps. His hands grow bold as they slide up Skwisgaar's naked back and into locks of his hair, fingers lost in the soft curls.

"Skwi...gaar." He moans.

"Ja?" Skwisgaar's answers after leaving a particular violet bruise on Toki's collarbone.

"Hvorfor?"

"Why what?" He moves back up to bite Toki's left earlobe.

"Why ams yous...doing this?"

"Why else Toki?" Skwisgaar's leans back, balancing himself on Toki's lap. He wriggles intentionally into the boy's crotch, thrilling in the blood red blush on Toki's face.

\---

"Hey Toki, you in there?" Nathan knocks on what he hopes is Toki's bedroom door. They'd been living in Mordhaus for a handful of months but he still got turned around, often having to get a Klokateer to guide him back.

"Ja!" He hears scrambling on the other side of the door then it swings open to a smiling Toki Wartooth. "What's up?"

"Here."

Nathan shoves a rather large box into Toki's unsuspecting arms. It's perfectly wrapped in a metallic black film with a red bow and a pentagram  tag hanging off of it that simply reads: Toki.

"Can Is opens it?"

"No, I want you to shove it up your...yes open it!" Nathan grins, watching Toki gleefully tear into the wrapping paper. 

"De Havilland Vampire!" Toki gasps when he's done. He turns the box around to read the specifications for the model airplane.

"Yeah, you wouldn't shut the fuck up about it when we did that show at the Royal Airbase."

"Natens, thanks yous so much!" Toki reaches for a hug but Nathan stops him by putting his palm against his forehead.

"Save the hugs for later, we got a party to go to."

"Party?"

"Yeah, your birthday party. Pickles has been planning it for weeks and all the guys helped decorate and...fuck, I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"It ams my birthday?" Toki tilts his head, trying to remember what day of the week it was and then it dawns on him. "IT _AMS_ MY BIRTHDAY!!!"

"Yeah, that's what I fucking said but you gotta pretend I didn't just tell you all that other stuff."

\---

"Ams it that...that you loves me?" 

Skwisgaar's expression goes completely impassive, a perfect impression of a blank wall. He blinks slowly, once, twice, a third time as Toki waits. Then he does something that shatters the air around them. He laughs and it is not a bemused chuckle or hearty giggle but a full-on guffaw that has him falling backwards onto the floor.

"Skwisgaar...what...what ams so funny?"

"Toki, oh Toki," Skwisgaar says after catching his breath.  " _You mösstock_ , loves whats got nothing to dos wit sex."

"Then why? Why ams you tryings to fucks me?" Toki frowns, wishing he hadn't thrown his shirt so far away because now he was freezing.

Skwisgaar collects himself off the floor and saunters over to Toki. He takes a hold of Toki's chin and turns his head, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. 

"You ams virgin and I ams great in bed. Therefores, I fucks you. Grattis på födelsedagen."

\---

"You gonna name him?"

"Huh?"

"You have to name him."

"Ja."

Toki is sitting on the couch, hasn't left it for what seems like hours, still enjoying the effects of Pickle Juice with his teddy bear in his lap. He hadn't notice Nathan taking a seat next to him but there he was, so close he could lay his head on his shoulder.

"You comfy?" Nathan is smiling because he too was under the influence. Maybe not as much as Toki but enough that he doesn't care that Toki is nuzzling his arm.

"You ams very comfys." 

They sit in companionable silence, watching the rest of the band play a sort of switcher-roo game where Pickles was on guitar, Murderface was on drums, and Skwisgaar was vocals. They were attempting to follow along to their song, Blood Puke, playing in the background but Murderface wasn't actually moving. He would just hit the symbol for all it was worth when he felt like the song needed it. Pickles, who at least knew how to play guitar, was fairing better but couldn't keep up with Skwisgaar's fast rifts and was often several notes behind the song. And Skwisgaar mainly yodeled Nathan's parts but he did have the perfect metal anguish faces.

"They sound like shit, we should kick them out of the band."

"But thens it would only bes me and yous." Toki looks up at Nathan. "That ams not a band."

"Of course it is! I can totally play the drums and sing and you could do bass, lead, and rhythm." 

"Woulds we still be Dethkloks?"

"Nah, we'd have a better name like...uhhh... _Metalocalypse!"_

"Metal-ops-kapiss? That's too hard Natens." Toki shakes his head and the world wobbles out of focus. He's falling, falling, falling down until something catches him? Something warm?

"Hey, hey," Nathan pokes Toki's nose. "Who told you, you could be there?"

"Mes." Toki smiles up at Nathan. He's lying on his back now with his head on Nathan's lap.

"Okay but only cause it's your birthday."

"Ja, it ams my birthday."

"Happy Birthday Toki."

"Happy Birthday Natens."

"It's not _my_ birthday you goofball." Nathan smiles again. Toki has grown a lot in the last two years. The boy he first met was timid with a very limited grasp of the english language. He would often only stare at him or run away, content in living inside Skwisgaar's shadow. The Toki now was _in his lap_  and never shuts up and his english was even better than Skwisgaar, who has technically been in the country longer.

"Why ams yous looking at me like that?"

"You're growing a mustache."

"Where?!" Both of Toki's hands reach up to touch his face, feeling around his mouth for facial hair.

"Right there..." Nathan slips his finger through Toki's, pushing aside his hands to slide his finger across Toki's mouth. "and there. Looks like you're growing a man chu."

"Man chu?" Toki's eyes go cross trying to find the hairs. "What ams that?"

"You know Genghis Khan?"

"You ams tickling me." Toki answers. It was Nathan's turn to not notice he'd been moving closer. His hair spill over of his shoulder and onto Toki's forehead.

"Oh."

"Don't moves." The please is implied.

"I wasn't."

"Good." Toki smiles again. "Who ams Kenas Khans?"

"He was this badass motherfucker..."

"Like yous?"

"Yeah," Nathan chuckles. "Only more badass. He led entire armies across all of China, raping and pillaging and slaughtering. He even used one of the first forms of biological warfare by dumping the corpses of plague victims over the walls of cities."

"Wow-wee."

"Yeah, he was fucking brutal." 

"And he had man chu?"

"Yeah."

"That means I too can be brutal."

"Toki, you are about as brutal as a box full of kittens with little bells around their neck caught in the rain."

"That doesn't sound metal at all Natens."

"It's not supposed to be."

"Fucks you."

"Maybe after another glass of Pickle Juice." Nathan smirks, pleased with the blush that creeps across Toki's face. 

"Natends, I wills be needings Toki to gives him presents now." 

Skwisgaar stands in front of them, arms akimbo and face stoic. He looks like he's been there for a while. 

Nathan slowly leans back and drapes his arms across the back of the couch, never breaking eye contact with Skwisgaar. Toki remains in his lap, completely oblivious to the tension.

"You heard him kid."

\---

Skwisgaar moves his hands onto Toki's shoulders and shoves him onto his back so he can reach for Toki's pants and start to undo the fly.

"Skwisgaar waits."

"Whats?"

"I...I don't thinks..."

"That ams de best part of sex Toki, no thinkings, just fuckings."

"Is don't thinks I ams ready."

"Toki, you ams readys." Skwisgaar pulls the zipper down and out pops Toki's swollen cock, already dripping with pre-cum. 

" _Skwisgaar._ " Toki pleads, his hands reaching down to cover his exposure. He lies vulnerable and half-naked and there's a look of fear in his eyes. It makes Skiwsgaar's stomach churn. 

"You ams fucking serious." 

Skwisgaar steps away from the bed and Toki, choosing instead to stare at a wall. The awkward silence of the room is filled by the sounds of Toki moving off the bed and zipping his pants back up. 

Out from the corner of his eye, Skwisgaar sees Toki's discarded shirt. He reaches for it, scrunches it into a ball, and hurls it at Toki. 

"Go, gets out." Skwisgaar's voice is dull, monotone. "Enjoys de rest of your birthdays."

"Skwisgaar, why ams you mad..."

"Mad? I ams not mad. I ams bored. Bored of you so you should goes, leave now." Skwisgaar makes a shooing motion with his hands.

Toki clutches his shirt to his chest but makes his way to the door. "Is sorrys Skwisgaar..."

"Shuts up Toki, your voice gives me headache. Ha kul kärleksfull någon som inte vill att du." and he slams the door on Toki's face.

"What ams you talking abouts? I'm not in loves with anyone!" Toki shouts. He waits for a response but after five minutes, when nothing happens, he turns away.

"I just don't wants to fucks you." He mumbles while putting his shirt back on.

Skwisgaar will probably not talk to him for a couple weeks and while it wasn't the end of the world, it was really annoying. Toki just wanted him to like him, maybe even treat him as his equal. He'd even gotten better at guitar and still Skwisgaar treated him like a shit stain. 

He drags his feet, heading in the general direction of his room. He wasn't up for anymore partying and the effects of Pickle Juice were finally wearing off. He would go to bed and reminsince about all the good things that happened. Like his birthday cake and getting frosting all over Murderface, Pickle's face while he tried to play a solo on guitar, his De Havilland model, the way Nathan kept smiling at him, Genghis Khan, the feel of Nathan's hair, Pickles drunkeningly attempting to death growl, laying on Nathan's lap, happy little things like that.

"Toki!" The growl comes from down the hall, as if summoned by his thoughts alone.

"Natens!"  
   
"You left your teddy, I was gonna bring it to your room but uh...."

"Yous gots lost?" Toki tries not to smile.

"Shut up." Nathan holds out the stuff toy.

"Thanks." Toki takes the bear into his arms and hugs it. There's a little wet spot at the top of it's head where he spilled some Pickle Juice on it but he still loves it very much. "I thinks I know what him name is."

"Yeah?"

"Deady Bear because it ams brutal and cute."

Nathan is caught between wanting to smile and wanting to groan. He settles for a subtle "Uh, that's...a good name."

"Ja!" Toki looks up at Nathan with those adoring baby blue eyes that always made him feel like dick for ever being mean to the kid.

"Toki, could you...uh..."

"Ja, I brings you back to yous room." Toki smiles and turns to lead the way. Nathan's room wasn't actually that far from where they were, just one more hallway to pass and a left and they would be there.

"Don't tell anybody ok? It's fucking embarrassing."

"I won'ts."

"Thanks." They fall in line, Toki taking four steps for Nathan's ever two. "So what Skwisgaar get you?" 

"Dildos." It's the first thing that comes to Toki's mind. He stares into the small glass eyes of his teddy to avoid giving away any tells of his lie.

"Dildos? Skwisgaar got you dildos?"

"Ja, big fat pink ones what goes _brrrrrr_." Toki blows raspberries to make his point. 

"He didn't get you anything did he?"

"Just them dildos." Toki shrugs. 

"Fuck him."

"No thanks you. There ams not enough Pickle Juice in de world for thats." Toki frowns.

"Definitely not." Nathan chuckles. "Still a good birthday right?"

"De best." Toki is smiling but he's not the only one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Min söta : My sweet  
> Ivrig : Eager  
> hvorfor : why?  
> mösstock : idiot  
> Grattis på födelsedagen : Happy Birthday  
> Ha kul kärleksfull någon som inte vill att du: Have fun loving someone who does not want you


End file.
